We Need You
by EmonyDeborah
Summary: Drabbles for each episode of season three; set in AU where Kate is in a coma throughout season three; Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.

This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

 _After 'Kill Ari' Parts 1 and 2_

"Oh, Caitlin," Ducky sighed. "If only you were awake. We need you." The last few days had been hard on them all. Tony had been sullen, McGee had been edgy, and Abby had been quiet. Indeed, everything had seemed backwards since Kate had been shot and ended up here in the hospital, with tubes sticking out of her mouth and nose and wrists. "Jethro misses you, I know he does." The old man paused, and it seemed almost as if he were listening to a reply. "No, he hasn't come to see you, but you must forgive him that. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't like feeling helpless." Ducky chuckled sadly. "Nobody does."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.

This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

 _After 'Mind Games'_

"Hey, Kate," Tony said as he lowered himself into a chair. "It's me, Tony." Tony winced as he heard his own words. "But you knew that, right? You knew my voice?" There was no response. "I know you did." After another moment of silence, Tony stretched and yawned. "Sorry, but today has been busy. Paula-You remember Paula, right? 'Cuz she sure remembered you. Anyway, Paula was kidnapped by a crazy serial killer's crazy apprentice." Tony scratched his chin. "I wish you could have seen him. You and your profiler friends would have had a field day analyzing his facial expressions." Still, there was no response. Tony's face fell, and for the first time he showed what he really was feeling. "I know you must be enjoying your little nap, but you've gotta wake up soon. I—We need you." Silence. Tony sighed theatrically. "Fine. I need you. Are you happy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.

This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

 _After 'Silver War'_

"Hi, Kate," Abby said with a sigh. "Sorry I didn't come to see you earlier, but I've been busy, and, well," she paused, and continued in a lower voice,"I was scared. Don't tell Gibbs." Kate didn't answer, and Abby seemed genuinely disappointed. "Oh, come on, Kate. What's it gonna take for you to wake up? I'll do it, whatever it is." There was still no answer. Abby seemed to deflate. "I miss you, Kate. There's a new girl named Ziva, and I don't like her. She isn't mean or anything, but she isn't you. And I want you." Abby sighed. "I need you to wake up, Kate, please. I don't like being here without you."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.

This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

 _After 'Switch'_

Tim McGee lowered himself nervously into the chair by Kate's bed. He was wringing his hands, and when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out for a moment. "Hi, Kate." He winced at how weak his own voice sounded. He imagined Kate staring at him, wondering about his visit. _"What is it, McGee?"_ He cleared his throat and started talking. "We had an interesting case this week. Of course, we would have solved it faster if you had been here, with your profiling and everything-" He pictured Kate pursing her lips. _"Just spit it out, Tim."_ He blinked, hard, banishing the image. "Uh, a sailor was shot, in his car, by his wife. But the wife was smart about it, she called her husband's phone and routed it through the home phone while she was killing him. So, uh, yeah, it took us a while, but we got her." He could see Kate smirking at him in his mind's eye, and he blushed. "I just thought you would want to know. You know, for when you wake up." He looked down, suddenly forlorn. "Wake up soon, please, Kate." He swallowed, embarrassed by his sudden outburst. "I mean, Tony's driving me crazy, and Ziva is no help whatsoever." He glanced up at Kate's pale face. "Ziva, is, uh, she's our new Mossad liaison. She joined the team a few weeks ago. But you know that. I'm sure Tony or Abby told you." Tim groaned, and his head fell into his hands. "Please wake up, Kate," he said through his palms. "I need you to come back."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.

This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

 _After 'The Voyeur's Web'_

"Hi, Agent Todd," Jimmi said nervously. "I, uh, I'm Jimmi Palmer, I'm Dr. Mallard's assistant." He sat down. "I just wanted to say hi. And, um, I want you to wake up. Because everyone misses you. Including me, by the way." He gulped, feeling awkward. "Have you heard about our latest case? A woman pretended to kill herself so she could run away with all the money she had made. Actually-" he cleared his throat,"-maybe it's better you weren't here for this case. Not that I mean-it isn't good that you're in a coma, but, you know, you would have been upset by everything. Not that you couldn't handle it, I just mean-" Jimmi stopped talking and closed his eyes. He could always talk to Kate before she was shot, she never made fun of him. "Please wake up, Agent Todd. You were always-" He took a deep breath. "I need you, and so does Dr. Mallard. He doesn't say anything, but I can tell. He misses you a lot." He paused, staring at Kate's still form. "We all miss you."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.

This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

 _After 'Honor Code'_

Gibbs sighed, staring at his fiance's unconscious form. The nurses had been hesitant to let him in, but a few glares had gotten him ushered into the room. He ran a hand over his face, feeling sheepish for some reason. He hadn't been to see Kate since before Ziva killed Ari, and he felt guilty, but he hadn't been ready to see her again. "We could have really used you with this case, Kate. You were always good with kids." There was no answer, but Gibbs could imagine what she would say. _"I_ _ **am**_ _good with kids, Gibbs. I'm not dead yet."_ He chuckled a little. "I know, Katie. But you didn't fall in love with me for my conversation skills." He smiled as he pictured her rolling her eyes. _"Certainly not."_ Gibbs leaned forward onto his elbows, looking at his hands, before looking back up at Kate. "I'm sorry, Kate, that I haven't been to see you." He smirked at the picture his mind was providing him. In his mind's eye, Kate was staring at him, a small smile on her lips, clearly surprised. _"Apologies are a sign of weakness, Gibbs."_ Gibbs huffed. "I know. I taught you that. But, if you recall, you taught me that I've got to be weak sometimes. You're plenty strong enough for both of us. So, I'm gonna be weak for a minute, think you can handle that?" He smiled as the Kate in his mind widened her eyes and nodded mutely. "All right. We need you, Katie." He swallowed. "I—I miss you. And we really need you." He stood up, unable to bear watching the unmoving form of Kate as an imaginary version smiled at him in his mind. He pressed his lips to her pale forehead and murmured, "I love you, Kate." Then he left to drown his sorrows in bourbon and woodshavings.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.

This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

 _After 'Under Covers'_

"Hey, Kate. What's up?" Tony chuckled at his own distasteful joke. "I don't know about you, but I actually had a pretty good week. Well," he paused, then continued cavalierly, "except for being captured and beaten. That sucked. But the rest was pretty nice. Ziva and I went undercover. As a married couple. I won't go into detail-" He glanced at Kate, knowing what her reaction would be if she were awake, and hoping for it now. _"Since when do you not go into detail?"_ His catlike grin was short-lived. "I don't think your delicate ears could handle it. But, I will tell you this." He stopped, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "It was epic." His smile lingered for a few moments before slipping off his face. "You would have been able to tell we were being watched. Ziva figured it out pretty quick, but you would have just known, you know?" He let out a short breath through his nose. "When are you gonna wake up, Kate? We need you out here, in the land of the living."

There was no answer.

A/N: Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.

This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

 _After 'Frame Up'_

"Ka-ate, please, would you pretty please wake up now? I need you." Abby flopped into a chair. "Did I ever tell you about Chip? He was my assistant." She pictured Kate's raised eyebrows. "I know. I don't need an assistant, but the new director made me work with him. Anyway, it turns out he was a maniac! He only got a job at NCIS to frame Tony for a murder he didn't commit!" She gazed balefully at Kate's unchanged face. " _You_ would have been able to tell, with your profiling witchcraft. He almost killed me, Kate!" Kate didn't move. Abby pouted and crossed her arms huffily. "Fine. Be like that. I don't need you." One of the machines monitoring Kate's vitals beeped, and even though it probably had nothing to do with her, Abby reacted immediately. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Kate, I didn't mean it. I do need you, I really do." The goth sighed forlornly. "Please wake up," she implored, getting no response.

A/N: Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.

This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

 _After 'Probie'_

Ziva glanced around awkwardly, unsure of exactly why she was here. She looked around outside before closing the door and slipping over to the side of Kate's bed. She cleared her throat and began quietly. "Hello, Kate. I'm Ziva David, Mossad liaison to NCIS. I joined Gibbs' team when you, ah, arrived here." There was no answer, but Ziva wasn't expecting one. "I, uh, I know the others constantly beg you to wake up, and it must get tiresome, so I won't do that. But, if you want, now would be a really good time." She took a deep breath. "McGee shot a cop. He didn't mean to, of course, and it twists out he may have not even fired the kill-shot, but he is still traumatized." Ziva frowned. "Is 'twists' correct? Or is it 'turns'?" She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head to clear it. "Anyway, I've said what I came here to say. Now would be a good time to wake up, because-" she grasped for words, and decided on something simple. "-because McGee needs you. Only if you want, of course. And if you decide not to, that is all right. I will take care of him until you do." Her face twisted thoughtfully. "I will take care of all of them. I promise."

A/N: Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.

This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

 _After 'Model Behavior'_

Ducky huffed as he carefully lowered himself into the chair by Kate's bed. He sighed, gazing forlornly at her pale face. "Oh, Caitlin. Perhaps it is better you weren't here for this one. It was dreadfully depressing. A poor young girl was killed, only because she wanted to marry a Marine. You, my dear, would have been horrified. Jethro is very upset." Ducky paused, then continued thoughtfully,"Now that I've said that, I wish you were here. You always could calm him down." He chuckled at the look he imagined Kate would give him, both suspicious and disgruntled. "I know, I know, you aren't dead, I shouldn't speak in the past tense. And as to the other matter, well," he tapped his nose with a grin,"you two aren't nearly as discreet as you think you are." He laughed again, picturing the blush that would surely come over her features. "Don't worry, I'm sure Tony and young Timothy have no idea." Ducky stood up to leave. "I'm sorry, but I really must go, I have a prior engagement. I just wanted to drop by." He leaned down and dropped a kiss on Kate's forehead. "Goodbye, Caitlin. Please wake up soon, we need you."

A/N: Ok, so maybe that last bit was a little forced, but I like this chapter. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.

This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

 _After 'Boxed In'_

"Hello again, Kate." Tim wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, then reached out and tentatively took Kate's hand. "It's, uh, it's been a while, and I thought I'd just, you know, drop by." He could imagine Kate's incredulous gaze. "Ok, fine, I need to vent, and lately you've been a really good listener. Is that ok? I just need you to listen." Kate didn't answer, but he didn't expect her to. "Ok, here goes. Tony and Ziva got stuck in a metal box together for several hours, and Gibbs and I only barely arrived in time to save them from being shot. I mean," he laughed nervously,"how messed up is that, right? Only Tony and Ziva could get in a situation like that." He sighed wearily, and rubbed his eyes. "I thought Gibbs was going to kill me if I didn't find them fast enough." He glanced at Kate and grimaced. "You would have noticed that the box was gone. If you had been there we would have found them faster." He brightened. "But we did find them. Eventually." He pictured Kate's indulgent smile. _"Yes, you did, Tim. Good work."_

A/N: This one was a little different. He didn't need her to wake up, he needed her to listen. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.  
This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

 _After 'Deception'_

Gibbs stared at Kate balefully. "She's in a coma, Kate. The woman we were looking for." He huffed out a long breath. Finding Lt. Commander Wilkerson in the car trunk, pale and hardly breathing, had sent his mind whirling into flashbacks of the day after Kate was shot. He had waited in the hospital for hours, receiving no news. Finally, a doctor with a somber face had approached him and told him Kate was stable, but in a coma. He had pushed past the doctor and muscled into Kate's room. There had been a breathing tube over her mouth and nose, and an IV in the crook of her elbow. Gibbs had stared at her for a moment, then, ignoring the protests of a nurse, had bent over and pressed a kiss against her forehead. Then he had swept from the room, intending to kill Ari slowly and painfully.  
Now, Ari was dead, but Kate was still asleep. And it was driving Gibbs insane. He had been able to bottle up his feelings in his usual fashion, hiding in his work, but after pulling Lt. Commander Wilkerson out of that car, taking her whole, lifeless, weight onto himself, he hadn't been able to stop the torrent of emotion from overpowering him. "You need to wake up, Kate. That's an order, Agent Todd." The Kate in his head raised her eyebrows in challenge.

 _"An order? You've haven't given me an order in a long time, Gibbs. A simple please would be enough."_

Gibbs sighed. "I said please, Kate. Several times, as a matter of fact." Imaginary Kate just smiled mysteriously. Gibbs suddenly stood, an angry expression on his face. Pretend-Kate wasn't phased, she just continued to smile. "We need you awake, Agent Todd. I expect you not to disappoint me." Then he left, his long coat fanning out behind him.

A/N: I wasn't sure who should visit for this chapter. Obviously, I chose Gibbs. Was that the right decision? Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.  
This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

After 'Light Sleeper'

"Hey, Kate," Tony said as he sat down with a grunt. "So, I've had an eventful week. How was yours?" The Kate he could imagine glared at him, narrowing her eyes. "I know, I know, you're in a coma, nothing really happens around here, but I thought I'd ask." He paused. "My week? Well, I'm glad you asked." Imagined-Kate rolled her eyes. "This North Korean sleeper killed two people in her cell, and tried to kill the last one, and when we found her, she said she was trying to stop the operation. There was this gigantic bomb," Tony spread his arms in attempt to show Kate what he meant. In his head, a faint smile appeared on her lips. "And-you're gonna love this-Gibbs let her disarm it. A Korean agent!" Neither Kate answered, not the one on the bed or the one behind his eyes. This seemed to frustrate him. "Come on! That's just not right, handing a foreign agent your own knife to diffuse a bomb she may have set herself. I mean, it's crazy!" Tony flopped back in his chair. Then he eyed Kate's unmoving body. "You'd understand why he did it. You always could explain Gibbs. Well," he corrected himself, "most of the time. How did you do that, by the way?" Again, there was no answer, though the imaginary Kate smiled teasingly. Tony groaned, and let his face fall forward into his hands. "Nothing makes sense, Kate. Not Gibbs, not anything. I need you to wake up and help me understand what the heck is going on."

A/N: Please review! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.

This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

 _After 'Head Case'_

"You should have been here, Kate," Abby said wistfully. "It was so cool! Ziva found a _head_ in the trunk of a car! Then Tony, Tim, and Ziva found a house full of creepy voodoo stuff! It was awesome!" Abby stopped and looked at Kate thoughtfully. " _Would_ you like that? I thought it was really impressive, the amount of death stuff and blood this guy had. But maybe you wouldn't like it." She paused and twisted her mouth, disgruntled. "I could ask you if you would wake up. No pressure, though." Abby's face brightened. "I brought you something!" She pulled some headphones out of her bag. "The doctor says listening to music might help you want to wake up. I thought that was silly, 'cause why would you not want to wake up? But he promised it would help. It's some of your favorites." Abby pulled out an MP3 player and plugged the headphones into it. Then she carefully settled the headphones over Kate's ears and pressed play. Abby watched Kate's face carefully, hoping for a reaction, but there was none. Abby seemed to deflate. "I need you, Kate," she whined. "Can't you please wake up?"

A/N: Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.

This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

 _After 'Family Secret'_

"Well, Caitlin," Ducky said as soon as he entered the room. "You'll be wanting to hear all about this. A young Marine's body was destroyed in an ambulance fire." He imagined Kate's look of interest. "Yes, and it is my opinion that Gibbs solved the case, but he won't tell anyone what he's found. Although, I am almost certain he tampered with evidence. I'll bet that's much more interesting than whatever has been going on around here." In his mind's eye, Kate smiled indulgently.

" _Yes, Ducky, that sounds very exciting."_ Ducky smiled back at the image his mind was presenting him.

"And I shall tell you all about it, my dear." And he did. Kate was treated to a very long and extremely detailed recounting of the entire case. "Abigail is very excited, of course, she says she's going to be published again." Ducky glanced at his watch. "Oh my goodness!" he exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, my dear, to have bothered you. No, no," he held up a hand to stave off the protests he would be hearing if Kate were conscious. "I really must be going." He stood up and put on his coat. "You need plenty of rest, Caitlin, as I'm sure someone is always bothering you with stories of their day at about this time. Oh, and Caitlin," he paused, a sad smile gracing his features. "Remember, we need you. We always will." The Kate only he could see smiled radiantly, and he tipped his hat to her. "Goodbye for now, Kate."

A/N: Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.

This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

 _After 'Ravenous'_

"Hello again, Agent Todd." Ziva entered the room stealthily, hoping no one she knew would see her. She wouldn't know how to explain her presence, or the fact that she had been here twice before. The first time had been after McGee had shot a cop undercover, and the second had been a few weeks later. She had only entered the room, stared at Kate for a moment, and then left. She didn't know why. Now, she was more willing to speak, but she still didn't know what had drawn her here.

"You missed Abby's birthday. You don't seem the type to give her roses, everyone else did. It would have been nice for her to get something else." Ziva paused, remembering something. "I don't know what Gibbs got her. Actually, I think he forgot. She's been very sullen towards him since the day after her birthday, even though we were very busy with a case."

Though Ziva had never had a conversation with Kate where she talked back, she had heard enough stories and seen enough old interrogation videos to imagine what Kate's reaction might be. She imagined Kate rolling her eyes and shaking her head, and she smiled, very slightly. "I know. I was very angry at him for upsetting her." Pretend Kate tilted her head questioningly. "What? Am I not allowed to feel defensive of my friend?" She scowled. "She wouldn't let me speak to him about it, though, so I suppose it doesn't matter." Ziva frowned down at Kate, suddenly curious. "Would she have let you intervene on her behalf? Someone ought to have." Suddenly she realized she was talking to a corpse, almost. She shook her head to clear it. "I have to go now-" Why was she still talking? Surely Kate could not hear her. "I-Abby needs-" She stopped, shut her eyes, and rubbed them vigorously. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Actually, Abby needs you. Just something to think about." Then she slipped out, leaving Kate alone in the now-dark room.

A/N: Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.

This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

 _After 'Bait'_

Gibbs stared at Kate's motionless body, his eyes devoid of emotion.

"We needed you, Kate," he said quietly, his voice also without any feeling. "Seven kids almost died, and we needed you. And you weren't there." His fists clenched. "Why, Kate? Why won't you just wake up?" He was almost yelling, and he saw a passing nurse stop and cast a concerned glance in the door. He swallowed, trying to control himself. He imagined Kate's eyes growing wide, and the hurt look she would be giving him. He deflated, sinking forward, leaning his upper body on his elbows. "A kid was coerced into strapping a bomb to his chest and threatened to blow up his homeroom. You would have been able to calm him down quicker, Kate, get him to tell you about the orders he was receiving." He sighed. Now the Kate in his head was smiling at him, and shaking her head.

" _You did fine, Jethro. And you got everyone out, right?"_ Gibbs pursed his lips.

"Yeah, I did." He rubbed his hands over his face, and his imaginary Kate tilted her head.

" _You should go home, Gibbs. I'll be here tomorrow."_ Gibbs' head snapped up.

"You're sure of that, are you?" he said gruffly. "You should know never to make assumptions, Agent Todd." The imaginary Kate just smiled and faded to the back of his mind, leaving him staring icily at the real one.

A/N: Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.

This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

 _After 'Iced'_

"Hey, Kate," Tony said cheerfully. "So, you'll never guess what happened a few days ago." He waited, but of course there was no response. "I got an 'attaboy' from Gibbs! And he didn't even headslap me. The attaboy, though, I did earn it. I mean," he hastily corrected himself, imagining her smirk. "Of course I earned it. I spent all night out in the cold looking for a murder weapon. And-you'll love this-I found three. Now if that isn't quality detective work, I don't know what is. And then," he continued excitedly, "we all got to rattle a suspect for hours, it was great. You should've been there, it was-" He stopped and glanced down at her. "You should've been there." He paused, suddenly depressed. "Well, now look what you've done, I was perfectly happy when I came in here, did you really have to ruin that?" He sighed dramatically. "Now I need a drink. Thanks, Kate." He imagined Kate pursing her lips at him, greatly annoyed, and he grinned. "We got him, by the way. Well, technically, _we_ didn't get him, but the dirtbag has been dealt with. Did I tell you what he did?" The Kate in his head rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He killed three of his own _compadres._ All the rest you need to know is that his other pals didn't really like finding out about that." He had the decency to look a little sheepish when the imaginary Kate stared at him in horrified disbelief. "I guess you had to be there to understand." He frowned, and then continued, serious for once. "You need to wake up, Kate, we need you to wake up. In case you haven't noticed, you're missing a lot." Kate didn't answer, and Tony's expression turned glum.

A/N: Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.

This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

 _After 'Untouchable'_

Tim sighed as he slumped in the chair by Kate's bed. He closed his eyes and leaned back for a moment, breathing deeply. He imagined the funny look Kate would be giving him if she were actually watching, and not deeply unconscious in a coma. He sat up quickly, and his imagination showed him Kate's grin. He smiled sheepishly. "Hi, Kate. Sorry about-" he gestured to the chair, indicating his graceless arrival. "I'm just really tired tonight. A Navy cryptologist was killed, but the killer made it look like suicide, and he did a pretty good job covering his tracks and throwing us off. We got him, though," he added, knowing the questioning look she would be giving him. "Ziva's in trouble. She rammed a diplomat's car." He imagined Kate's eyes widening, and he grinned. "She thought a suspect was inside. Hey," he said, suddenly serious. "Are you good with cats? The victim had one, it took Tony forever to catch it." He imagined Kate's brown eyes dancing with humor, and he smiled again. "Well, if you are, we needed you. You would have saved us a lot of humiliation. Imagine this, three federal agents, surrounding a cat, all trying to catch the mangy thing, until Gibbs came and yelled at it. It got right into its cage, and Gibbs just stared at us. It was very embarrassing." But he grinned, almost hearing Kate's laughter. "Tony spent thirty minutes trying to get all the cat hair off of his shirt," he continued, cracking up himself." After a moment, he calmed down and just stared at Kate, a small smile on his face. "Thanks, Kate."

A/N: Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.

This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

 _After 'Bloodbath'_

"Ka-ate," Abby whined immediately upon entering the room. "You need to wake up now, I mean it." Kate didn't answer. "I'm being stalked, Kate! And Gibbs thinks someone is trying to kill me!" Still, there was no answer, and tears welled up in Abby's eyes. "I'm scared, Kate! Please, I need you to wake up." There was only silence, but Abby could imagine Kate gazing at her sadly, almost apologetically. Abby continued, wiping her eyes. "I'm staying at Gibbs' house tonight. He'll keep me safe, right?" She imagined Kate's emphatic nod and her reassuring smile. "But you were in the Secret Service, Kate. It was your job to protect people. You could protect me, too." The picture in her mind faded, and she was left with only Kate's body, unchanged and still. She started to cry again, and this time she didn't bother wiping them away. She rested her forehead on the side of Kate's bed, closing her eyes. "I'll just stay here for a while, ok?" she asked, sniffling. Before long, she had drifted into an uneasy sleep. About twenty minutes later, she jerked awake, feeling a hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair soothingly. "Kate?" she slurred, but the hand was too big to be Kate's.

"It's me, Abbs." Oh. Gibbs. Abby sat up, and Gibbs helped her stand on shaky legs. After a moment, Abby fell into his chest, clutching his coat for dear life. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her, offering protection she couldn't refuse.

"I want her to wake up Gibbs," she said quietly, her voice muffled.

"I know, Abbs," Gibbs answered in a low voice. "I do, too."

Tears, once again, came unbidden to Abby's eyes. "But what if she doesn't, Gibbs? What if she stays here forever and never wakes up?" Gibbs arms tightened around her, and it was a moment before he responded in a slightly strangled voice.

"She will, Abbs." Abby didn't answer, but after a minute she turned her head and buried it in his chest, breathing deeply, absorbing as much of the moment as she could. Because what if Gibbs ended up in here, too? What if this was one of the last moments she had with him? Abby shuddered and held Gibbs tighter.

A/N: Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.

This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

 _After 'Jeopardy'_

"Good evening, Agent Todd," Jenny Shepard said nervously as she sat down gracefully. "I'm Director Jennifer Shepard, I became director shortly after you were shot." She swallowed and flexed her hands. They were nervous tics, and she hadn't had them in more than two years, but something about this room was making her skin crawl. "I suppose I should have come earlier, or at least asked for reports from the doctors instead of relying on Gibbs for updates. Which he doesn't like to give me, by the way." She stopped and stared at Kate's face for a moment. "Why is that, do you think?" she asked thoughtfully. "I get the feeling he doesn't like talking about you, which I can understand, but especially with me. That, I don't understand." Jenny leaned forward and continued in a lower voice. "Was there something between you, Agent Todd? Or is he just being Gibbs, not wanting to talk at all if he doesn't have to?" There was no answer, but Jenny hadn't been expecting one. "I hope it's the second one, for your sake. He can be a very difficult man to love. I should know, we-" Jenny stopped and cleared her throat, and decided not to finish that last sentence. "I came because I have something to ask you." Director Shepard had never met Agent Todd, and she didn't know much about her, but she knew how she herself would react to that, and imagined Kate grimacing at her. "I was abducted recently. I am fine, absolutely fine, but since then Gibbs has been a bit...short, with me. It's as though he blames me for being kidnapped. I blame myself enough, I don't need him to. I know, it isn't much of a reason to wake up. I'm sure your team has given you better ones, and you're still here. But I may as well ask. Agent Todd, would you please wake up and give Gibbs a distraction? Consider it a personal favor to your director," Jenny added with a small smile. Kate didn't react, her heartbeat and respiratory rate stayed at the same steady rhythm, her eyelids didn't twitch. Jenny sighed. "I knew it was a long shot." Director Shepard stood up and picked up her purse. "Well, Agent Todd, I must be going. Bear my request in mind, will you? I need _someone_ to help me with this." She sighed. "Goodbye, for now...Kate."

A/N: Please review! I know, this is a bit far-fetched, but I wanted the director to visit at some point. Next is 'Hiatus' part one, which I have been looking forward to since I started writing this.

Yay!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.

This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

This one is longer than normal, but I really like how it turned out. Thanks to everyone who has been reading since I posted the first chapter. You guys are the best!

 _After 'Hiatus Part 1'_

Ziva couldn't concentrate. She was trying, she wanted to work, she wanted to solve the case, but Abby's accusatory look and hurt tone kept coming back to haunt her. Of course she cared about Gibbs, of course she was worried, but why couldn't Abby understand that expressing her worries would only reveal weakness? And revealing any kind of vulnerability went against everything in her nature. Gibbs would understand, in fact, he wouldn't expect anything less from her. Ziva tapped her fingers on her desk and cleared her throat. Abby and McGee jolted, but Tony didn't react. They were all sleeping, Abby on the floor and McGee and Tony at their desks. It was one o'clock in the morning. Finally, after another moment of silence that seemed like an hour to her frazzled brain, Ziva slammed her hand onto her desk and grabbed her jacket. Gibbs was the only person who would understand, whether he was awake or not. As she swept into the elevator, Tony cracked one eye open and watched her leave. When she was gone, he settled back into his chair and fell back into a restless sleep.

Ziva strode into the hospital, unease that she had, up to now, refused to acknowledge, growing in the pit of her stomach. "I'd like to see Special Agent-" She stopped. No matter how hard she tried, she could not force herself to choke out his name. _You have no right to burden him with your problems,_ a voice, that sounded suspiciously like Abby, was whispering in her heart. More than anything, she wanted to turn and run away, to go home and buy a plane ticket to Israel, to leave and never come back, but her feet wouldn't obey her commands. The nurse at the desk raised her eyebrows, obviously not recognizing Ziva's inner turmoil. Finally, Ziva groaned and leaned forward to rest her forehead on the nurse's desk. The confused nurse leaned back a little, but Ziva didn't notice. "Kate Todd," she finished in a low voice.

"I'm sorry?" the nurse said. Ziva sighed and straightened up.

"I would like to see Special Agent Kate Todd. Is she still in the same room?" Keeping one wary eye on Ziva, the nurse checked her computer and nodded.

"Thank you," Ziva said, sounding exhausted. She took a deep breath and headed to Kate's room, leaving the nurse staring after her.

Ziva stopped in the door. "Hello, Kate. It's Ziva again." For the first time, there was no answer in her head. There was only Kate, the real one, lying still on her bed. "Gibbs is in a coma." Still, there was no response, imaginary or otherwise. "I haven't been to see him. I wanted to, but I-I couldn't-" She paused. "I came to see you, instead." Kate didn't answer. Suddenly irrational anger began to grow in Ziva, and she pressed her fists into her eyes, trying to stop the tears. "Wake up! Wake up now, Kate! We all need you. Tony, McGee, Abby, Ducky, everyone." There was silence, and Ziva allowed her rage to boil over. "You owe me, Kate! I killed my brother to save _your_ fiancé!" Ziva laughed shrilly. "Oh yes, I know. It took me a while, but eventually I thought to look through Gibbs' credit card records and found that he had bought that exact ring." She pointed to Kate's left hand, where a small yet elegant ring was sparkling. "When did he put it on you? It wasn't there the first time I came to see you." Kate didn't answer, but Ziva was on a roll. "I saved him! Ari would have shot him if I hadn't-hadn't-" She burst into tears, all the stress of the past 36 hours finally overwhelming her. She collapsed to the ground and curled into a ball, reverting to her training. She was compromised. She was not fit to fight or to defend herself. "Please, Kate. Please wake up," she sobbed.

A/N: Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters.

This story is set in an AU where Ari did shoot Kate, but the bullet only grazed her head and she is in a coma throughout season three. And, since this is my story and I can do whatever I want, I've made it Kibbs.

Last chapter! *squeals*

Ok, so I may have lost control of this one, it is _most definitely_ not a short drabble. But it's the last chapter, and I wanted to tie up all the loose ends. Don't judge me.

 _After 'Hiatus Part 2'_

Abby stared blankly at the doors of the elevator. They had just closed, and Gibbs had been behind them. Abby was a very good scientist, she had a particular gift for being very thorough and thinking outside the box, but her brilliant mind was not computing. Gibbs was gone. He had left NCIS, he had left his team, and he had left her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to laugh at the look on McGee's face. But nothing was happening. Her brain seemed to have disconnected from her body, leaving her consciousness to float freely.

Everyone else was also staring at the elevator. Everyone, that is, except Ziva. She was smiling slightly and staring at the ground. Abby knew she should be mad, and she tried to summon up the hot, raging emotion she knew she should be feeling, but she couldn't. She sucked in a shuddering breath, and Ziva looked up curiously at the sound. The Israeli woman's eyes softened. _She can't know what I'm feeling,_ Abby thought. _Only Gibbs could tell how I feel. Only Gibbs would know how to make me feel better._ Ziva smiled gently and stepped in front of Abby. She squeezed Abby arm. _Only Gibbs. Only Gibbs._ Ziva opened her mouth to speak. _Only Gibbs._ Ziva couldn't know what to say. Abby knew she was going to try to say something to make her feel better, but she would just close her mouth and walk away, leaving Abby in her misery. But that's not what happened.

"Do you want to go see Kate with me, Abby?" _Only Gibbs would know the perfect thing to say._ But, that _was_ the perfect thing for Ziva to say. Abby stared at her and Ziva raised her eyebrows, silently repeating her question. Abby nodded absentmindedly, and Ziva began to gently pull her towards the elevator.

Abby would never remember how Ziva managed to get them both to the hospital, all she knew was that suddenly they were in Kate's room, and that Ziva was speaking softly.

"Hello, Kate, I'm back again." If Abby had been thinking clearly, that sentence would have set off alarm bells in her head. _Again?_ But Abby wasn't thinking clearly. She wasn't thinking at all, her mind was completely empty. "Abby is with me this time. Say hello, Abby."

"Hello, Kate." Abby automatically obeyed. At that moment, Abby finally began to process that Gibbs was gone, and that he wasn't coming back. She lurched forward, tears forming in her eyes. "Gibbs is gone, Kate!" Kate heart rate dropped for a second, before speeding up. Abby didn't notice, but Ziva did, and she frowned, wondering.

"Abby," she said. Abby didn't answer. "Abby!" Abby looked up. "Did you- have you ever told her that Gibbs needs her?" Abby frowned.

"Of course, every time I came I always said that we all needed her." Ziva grimaced.

"But not Gibbs specifically?" Abby frowned and shook her head. Her frown grew more pronounced when Ziva threw her head back and laughed.

"You-little-" Ziva gasped.

"What? What did I do?" Ziva waved a hand at her.

"Not you." Ziva stepped forward and leaned in close to Kate's face. "Kate. That's not fair. No one knew about you two. Or maybe you wanted him to say it, yes?" Ziva chuckled. "Well, I will have to be enough." She whispered something in Kate's ear. Abby was lost. Him? Suddenly she heard a murmur that was not Ziva's voice.

"Gibbs..." It was quiet. So quiet, in fact that Abby almost missed it.

"Kate?" she gasped. "Ziva, was that her?" Ziva stood up and nodded, a satisfied look on her face. Abby's hands flew to her mouth. Then she was yelling, hardly aware of what she was saying. "Kate! Kate! You said something! You heard us! You said-" she paused. "Gibbs?" She looked questioningly at Ziva. "Why did she say Gibbs? What did you say to her?"

"I told her that 'Jethro needs her, but he was never going to admit it. So she would have to trust me.'"

"I trust you." Ziva and Abby froze, then slowly turned to the woman who had, until that moment, not said anything in a year. Brown eyes blinked sleepily at them. "I trust you, Ziva," Kate repeated. Then she looked at Abby. "I'm sorry, Abbs. I wanted to open my eyes every time you asked me to, I promise..." Kate's eyes were closing, and her words were slurred. Ziva stumbled back and yelled out the door for a doctor, and Abby attacked Kate with a ferocious hug.

"Stay awake, Kate! Please!" she begged. Reflexively, and wincing in pain, Kate tried to reach up and hug her back, but the IV offered too much resistance.

"Abbs," she rasped. "I'll stay awake, I promise, but you're hurting me." Abby stepped back as though she had been burned.

"I'm sorry!" she squealed as a doctor and three nurses came rushing in. Abby stepped back and Ziva pulled her into a hug as the nurses immediately began evaluating Kate's vital signs and the doctor spoke quietly to her.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Todd Gelfand, do you know your name?"

"Caitlin Rose Todd," she answered quietly. The doctor smiled encouragingly.

"What's the last thing you remember?"Kate frowned as memories she had been blocking while she was unconscious flooded her mind.

"I was- I was on a rooftop," she began slowly. "I jumped in front of Gibbs to stop a bullet from hitting him, and then-" She stopped, unable to remember what had happened next. Ziva finished her sentence for her, filling in the gap. It was the first time she had responded to something Kate had actually said out loud.

"Ari shot you, grazing your head." Kate's eyes widened.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Ziva nodded mutely. "I remember you told me that. I'm sorry, Ziva."

"Woah, hold on, when did Ziva tell you that?" Abby asked. Dr. Gelfand grimaced, annoyed at the interruption.

"Miss Todd, do you-"

"Agent Todd," Kate interjected. She swallowed. "Why does it hurt to try to move my arms?

"Your muscles have atrophied. You have been here for a year." Kate's eyes widened. She was about to speak, but the doctor plowed on. "You'll need a few months of physical therapy-"

"Months?" Kate asked incredulously. "I'm sorry, but I have to get back to work before that." Abby blinked and Ziva tried to stifle a laugh. Kate sat up, wincing at the effort it took. She gestured at a nurse, asking silently for her to remove the IV. The nurse chuckled and obliged. Kate painfully swung her legs off of the bed, ignoring the Dr. Gelfand's protests, and pushed herself to her feet. Her knees buckled, and Abby and Ziva surged forward to catch her. When she was steady, she waved the two women off and took a shaky step. Abby and Ziva hovered protectively on either side of her, but Kate was determined walk by herself. After a moment, the doctor forced Kate back into her bed, easily withstanding her feeble attempts at resistance, and rolled his eyes. Kate leaned back with a huff, and noticed for the first time that her mouth tasted terrible.

"Eck. Can I have a mint?" Dr. Gelfand smacked his forehead and two of the nurses burst out laughing. Abby rooted one out of her purse and handed it to Kate. She sucked on it with some difficulty, as her mouth wasn't used to food anymore. When it was gone, she turned to one of the nurses and asked if she could take a shower. "I feel disgusting," she admitted when the nurse raised her eyebrows. Dr. Gelfand sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You're worse than Gibbs," he muttered, and Kate instantly snapped her head around to look at him.

"What? What happened to Gibbs?" Abby hurriedly stepped forward and squeezed Kate's hand.

"He was in a coma, Kate, now he's fine," she said reassuringly before Ziva cut in.

"He's at home, they discharged him." Abby nodded in confirmation of Ziva's words. Kate immediately started to struggle out of bed again.

"I have to go see him." Dr. Gelfand opened his mouth to object, but the nurse beat him to it.

"What about your shower?" she asked gently, aware that the doctor would want to keep Kate there for observation. Kate grimaced. She really did want to wash off a year in a hospital before anything else. So, after a moment of deliberation, she sighed and nodded. The nurse smiled and carefully helped Kate out of the bed. She was leading her out of the room, walking slowly and subtly taking most of Kate's weight onto herself, when Abby cleared her throat.

"Can I hug you now?" she asked in a small voice. Kate grinned and held out the arm that the nurse wasn't holding on to. Abby squealed and pulled Kate into a crushing hug, tears squeezing out of her eyes. "I'm really glad you're awake, Kate," she whispered. Kate hugged her back as well as she could, then gently pushed her away when Abby squeezed her tighter. Then she allowed the nurse to lead her away. Abby and Ziva stared after them for a moment, before Abby stumbled back a little. Ziva caught her before she actually fell over. Abby began hyperventilating, and Ziva's eyes widened.

"Abby, calm down, she'll be back in a bit-"

"She's awake! She's back! Oh my gosh! I have to-I have to-" Ziva pinned Abby's flailing arms to her sides.

"Abby! I will call Gibbs, all right? You go sit down and wait for Kate to come back." Abby nodded mutely and toddled down the hall to a chair and sat down. Ziva watched her until Abby sat down, then she pulled out her phone and dialed Gibbs' number. Then she called again. And again. Ziva called him five times before giving up. Abby jumped up when she saw her coming, but her face fell when she took in the disappointment on Ziva's face.

"What is it? Did he answer?" Ziva sighed and shook her head. Abby pouted. "I'll call him later, maybe he's busy." Ziva nodded in agreement. She and Abby sat down to wait for Kate together. Abby called Gibbs at regular intervals, but he never answered. After half an hour, Abby was seriously considering throwing her phone at the wall, but she was distracted when she saw Kate coming back at last, clutching to the nurse' arm. Abby jumped up and pranced down the hall, Ziva following at a slightly slower pace.

"Better?" Ziva asked quietly. Kate grinned and nodded.

"Yes, I feel clean now." Abby and Ziva walked with Kate and the nurse back to Kate's room, and the nurse let Abby help Kate sit down in the chair that Abby herself had sat in many times over the past year. Ziva snapped her phone shut. Abby grimaced in sympathy.

"He's still not answering," Ziva said in a frustrated voice.

"Who's not answering, Ziva?" someone said in her ear. Ziva jumped.

"Gibbs! We've been trying to call you for forty-five minutes! Would it have killed you to pick up your phone?" But Gibbs wasn't listening. He had noticed the empty bed within seconds of entering the room, and a second later he saw Kate sitting in the chair. She was staring at him, clutching Abby's hand so hard it was hurting her weakened muscles. For exactly three seconds, Kate and Gibbs stared at each other, before Gibbs surged forward at the exact moment Kate used Abby's hand to catapult her self out of her chair. Her knees buckled, but Gibbs caught her and pulled her against him. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to kiss him fiercely, not caring that they had an audience. Ziva grinned a private grin as Abby's jaw dropped to the floor. Gibbs and Kate did not break apart for a long moment, but just as Ziva was beginning to feel uncomfortable, Kate pulled back, a small smile on her face.

"Wow," she said quietly, and Gibbs grinned.

"That's what they all say," he responded, leaning his forehead against hers. Ziva had a feeling that she was watching a very private moment, but Gibbs and Kate seemed to have forgotten about her and Abby. Momentarily, anyway.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Abby, apparently, did not appreciate being forgotten. Kate winced before turning around in Gibbs' arms and smiling apologetically.

"Surprise," she said weakly, waving her hands dramatically. Abby let out a huge gasp. Kate frowned and glanced at her hands. Abby grabbed Kate's left hand and carefully examined the small diamond ring on her third finger.

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed in a scandalized voice. Gibbs just grinned and rested his chin on Kate's head. Ziva decided it was time to intervene.

"Abby," she said quietly, stepping forward and gently pulling Kate's hand out of Abby's vice-like grip. Abby's mouth was opening and closing, but no sound was coming out. Ziva dragged Abby out of the room, using how dumbstruck she was to her advantage. Kate and Gibbs waited for Abby to finally process the last two minutes. Sure enough, shortly after Ziva and Abby left, they both heard a roar.

"HEY!" Gibbs chuckled and Kate covered her face with her hands. Gibbs' face suddenly grew serious, and he spun Kate around so that she fell against his chest. He gently touched her face, as if she were extremely fragile and might break or disappear any moment. Kate blushed, and Gibbs laughed. Then he picked her up and spun around, holding her against his chest. Kate shrieked and hit him, demanding that he put her down. He kissed her, still holding her off of the floor. Kate smiled into the kiss.

"I missed you, Kate," Gibbs said after a moment. Kate smiled and stretched up to kiss him again.

Ziva chased Abby back down the hallway, fully intending to tackle her if necessary, but without warning, Abby stopped so suddenly that Ziva almost ran into her.

"Abby," she hissed. "Leave them alone!"

"I wasn't gonna go in," Abby protested. "I just wanted to see. And take a video. And maybe send it to all of NCIS." Ziva rolled her eyes."Ok, just the team. And the director. And Terrence from Accounting. That's all." Ziva began to drag Abby away again, muttering under her breath.

Mike Franks was waiting. He had stayed in DC long enough to know that a ship had exploded, and he knew that Jethro would have finally understood how he had been able to retire all those years ago. He also knew that his old probie would come straight to Mexico after he had retired himself. So, it was no surprise when a figure appeared walking towards his small house. The second figure beside him, though, was most definitely not anticipated. As they grew closer, Franks saw that they were holding hands, and he threw back his head and laughed. Then he started up the road to welcome his guests.

A/N: That's it! I'm finally done. This is the first muti-chapter story I've actually finished, so I'm really excited about that. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
